Zeus's Plight
by yayforpie
Summary: Its Zeus and Hera's two billionth anniversary, and Zeus has (yet again) forgotten to buy a gift for his dear Hera. Zeus must rush to find a gift for the impatient Hera, or gods help him, Hera will be as angry as a Minotaur without a horn!


Zeus's Plight

Today is January 13, in the year 17. This day is exactly two billion years from Zeus and Hera's wedding day. Today is one of the most glorious days on Mount Olympus. There is a parade, a banquet and gift time, but that is only for Zeus and Hera.

"Now, what am I going to do, Poseidon?" questioned Zeus.

"You married her, you know her best," expresses Poseidon.

"If you are not going to help me, then be gone!" screams Zeus.

Zeus heads off in his chariot to the local mall to find the perfect gift for Hera.

"I wonder where he could be, the parade starts in three hours," questions Hera.

"Obviously he is cramming for a gift like last year," Athena states.

Sadly, Zeus had already been to nine jewelry stores and five clothing stores but still nothing. Zeus thought and thought until he figured it out.

"PLAYBUSTER!" Zeus says with a lot of excitement.

Thoughtfully, Zeus will order people to perform a play for Hera in the auditorium.

"Hello sir, welcome to Playbuster. We will bust your play problems," says the young worker.

"What genres of plays do you have?" Zeus asks.

"Horror, comedy, sport, kids, and romantic," replies the worker.

"I'll take romantic. She will love that," Zeus declares.

"Thank you, come again," the worker says. The play will be shipped before the banquet."

Zeus walked out with a tremendous feeling. Returning home in record time he felt completed. After, the great god walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"You have to get ready," Hera says.

"Okay," replies Zeus.

Off Zeus went up to his room with his makeup workers. He became all dolled up and appeared better than ever. Zeus was ready to take on the day.

Outside the parade was wonderful. Each Olympian god has a float. They represent their symbols. Satyrs are throwing candy and flowers everywhere. Next, the banquet also was very good. Nevertheless, the food is all you can eat and whatever you want to eat. All gods were there. Zeus made a very thoughtful and loving toast to Hera. Her eyes became watery. The night was not over even though all guests have left.

"Most importantly, gift time," Zeus says excitedly.

"Alright I got you a good one Zeusy," says Hera.

Zeus was very ecstatic to open up his gift that Hera wrapped wonderfully. After the tearing and ripping Zeus could see the gift. It was coupons that states one free day to play with the nymphs on the mountains. There are seven. Zeus was happily dancing around the room.

"Thank you, thank you!" wails Zeus.

"Alright, alright my turn," Hera adds.

**DING DONG**

"I got it," says Zeus.

It was the workers from Playbuster. They were all set up in the street. In the middle two seats, Zeus and Hera came out and sat down.

"This play is magnificent!" says Hera astoundingly.

"Nothing much," Zeus says humbly.

The play started and it was wonderfully performed. Hera and Zeus were having a splendid time, until Zeus' stomach started to growl.

I'm starving…WAITER!" Zeus says interrupting the play.

Yes sir," the waiter whispers "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," Zeus says calmly.

The waiter rushes off to the kitchen. He came back fifteen minutes later with a huge bucket of corn.

"Ugh, I hate corn!" Zeus roars with anger.

Zeus was so invigorated he threw the bucket of corn into the bonfire. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then corn started to explode and make a loud popping noise. Next thing they knew balls landed everywhere.

"What the Underworld?!" Zeus belches.

Hera was very curious about this. As a result she picks one up and tries it.

"YUMM!" Hera explodes.

Zeus tried the little corn babies and he thought it was magnificent. Next he left and returned with an enormous bowl and filled with corn babies. He chomped away. Zeus thought this scrumptious food needed a name.

"Thus shall be called popcorn!" Zeus blurts out.

This how the delicious food popcorn came to be.

For your information: This was written by a friend.


End file.
